What's Rightfully Mine (IN PROGRESS)
by PrayLoveCATS
Summary: When Munkustrap rescues a kitten, it's not long before Macavity finds out that he has her.. and Macavity wants her back. MY FIRST STORY! (I'm not good with titles.. hopefully I can change it later lol)


Walking back and forth at a moderately even pace, Munkustrap patrolled the junkyard like he did every other night, taking shifts with Alonzo. There was not much going on tonight. Everybody was asleep, & all that could be heard was an occasional animal shuffling in the bushes.

But later on in the night, though, he started to hear a slight sound. He could tell that it was a lot of commotion, but it was so far away that it sounded like a whisper when the sounds entered his ears.

It was getting louder, though, & closer. Munkustrap started to get the slight feeling of nervousness. Was this group of whatever they were coming to the junkyard? Was it a planned attack?

He prepared himself to go & wake up the other toms that usually fight along side him in the event of an attack, usually something of Macavity's doing.

Munkustrap's ears flicked up at the sound. It was becoming clearer, & he figured out who they were. That dreadful sound. The sound that makes every Jellicle's heart beat a bit faster.

Henchcats.

Then he heard another noise.. Something that he wasn't expecting.. An adult queens pleas for help. He was trying to figure out what the scenario could possibly be. Why would henchcats be chasing an innocent queen? Did she belong to Macavity?

He debated whether or not he should intervene.. It might not be in his best interest, but he can't let somebody's cries for help go unnoticed.

He left the border of the 'yard that he was patrolling to go check out the startling noises. He moved carefully, remembering that he too could be in harms way if they noticed him. He was without backup. By the sounds he heard, there were too many to take on by himself. He continued further away from the 'yard, and when he was finally becoming quite close, he slowed his pace. He stood and listened. The queen was crying for help. She was begging them to not take her kitten. Munkustrap was very confused.. Why would they want her kitten? But then an idea came into his head. The kitten -and the mother- probably belonged to Macavity. Maybe he was the father to the kitten. She must have escaped, he thought. That's the logical explanation he could think of, and he decided to try & observe what was going on.

The pawsteps were getting closer, so he backed up a ways to ensure that he wasn't going to be seen.

Then he saw her.

He saw the queen, panic flooding her eyes, her heaving breathing was loud enough to be heard by Munkustraps ears, though he was far away in the bushes. She was a pretty queen. Long, white, fluffy hair. He assumed she must have been some sort of Persian maybe.

The queen slowed down and stopped by a large bush. the henchcats were becoming louder, and though they were a ways away, they were following her scent rapidly. Then she pulled something from he chest. A tiny, white fluff ball. Her kitten. She was a brighter white than her mother, and he could tell her mother took good care of her. The mother paused, holding the kitten out from her, looking into the tiny kittens eyes. The queen began to cry. "I'm sorry, my baby. I have to do this." She cried, "This is the only way you have a chance of surviving. I love you." She told the kitten before kissing it's cheek and placing it under a bush. She turned, looked back at the kitten one last time, and she took off from the henchcats once again. Munkustrap couldn't believe what he just saw.

They were right on her trail. They too soon appeared. They all raced by, completely oblivious to the fact that the tiny kitten was right underneath their paws.

Once they were out of sight and out of hearing range, Munkustrap stepped out of the bush, and padded his masculine paws towards the ball of fur. When he approached it, the tiny kitten turned, & when she saw him, quickly squeaked in fear, hissing the tiniest hiss as a plea of defense. He bent down to her level, "I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. Poor thing, he thought, must be frightened.

He stood up again, just looking at the kitten for a few moments. She looked up at him with her stunning big blue eyes. He knew he couldn't just leave her there.

He had to save her.


End file.
